


Lost and Claimed

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Conditioning, Corrupted Gems, F/F, Futanari, Gem Egg Hell, Stockholm Syndrome, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: Pearl always wondered if she really did belong with the Crystal Gems. A Homeworld loyalist breaks into the Temple and shed's light on Pearl's past.





	1. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is doubting her role with the crystal gems.

Pearl had tried clearing her mind; but there was a constant crushing pressure in the front of her skull. Humans had called this sort of symptom a “headache” but she was a gem and wasn’t capable of suffering from such things. At first she tried to brush it off, she wouldn’t let a little discomfort effect her composure. As the days went on the symptoms became worse, emotionally she felt spent, and physically her body ached. At the drop of a hat, she would cry her body shook as she sobbed. 

Pearl was starting to wonder if she was beginning to crack, that would make more sense than what was happening to her now. Every time she examined her pearl she would find nothing, no scratches or even the slight murky hue of corruption. How many days had she spent in her room, tossing and turning letting herself becoming consumed with fret as she tried to relax. At each step her head pounded, the sound of her feet hitting the ground reverberated within her head. Maybe if she went out and socialized she could distract herself. 

Taking a deep breath, Pearl stepped out of her room. The past few hours off relaxation became entirely fruitless as she saw the mess in front of her. Pearl's voice hitched as she yelled. "What is this!? Amethyst get out here!" Silence followed, no one was home. Pearl scoffed, "Can't they even clean up before they go on a mission?" Even though the mess was disgusting, she was thankful to have something to keep her busy.

Pearl opened the cleaning closet and pulled out her apron. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the inside of the temple. Numerous cans and leftover food laid abandoned across the floor. Pearl's hand came up to her forehead, attempting to relax her tensed brow, she was fuming and never had she felt like this, she was always able to brush these things off but not today. Pearl was sure she was going explode. 

It was tedious, Pearl thought, to continually clean up after Steven and Amethyst, had she not been plagued by enough problems. Now she had to take care of two children. Pearls thought’s screamed in her head as cleaned. “I'm just a maid to them aren't I; they leave me back on missions, so that when they come back, the house is cleaned. Who needs a “Pearl” on a mission, “Pearls” were made for this kind of work.” She scoffed; her hands furiously attacked the knot on her apron before she threw it on the ground. 

It didn’t matter that her uniformed was sullied from days of filth, all this work left her exacerbated. When Pearl had finally finished, she leaned over the sink trying to get the grime out from under her fingernails. “Why do I even bother…” she mumbled, the light from the warp pad filled the room as Steven, Amethyst and Garnet appeared behind her.

Steven ran over to the kitchen island; he was always smiling, excited about their missions. "Pearl, look what we found!" Steven raised a statue in front of her face. Her eyes skimmed over the object as she mumbled to him: "That's nice Steven." Her attention quickly returned to cleaning her hands, Pearl’s overzealous response was lost. 

"Pearl what's wrong?" his voice was filled with hesitation and worry. Pearl took hold of a small towel and rung it in her hands as she turned to face Steven "Nothing. I'm fine." she snapped as she crossed her arms.

Garnet’s face was emotionless as she walked beyond the pad and disappeared into her room, looking back before the door behind her closed. Then there was Amethyst; her face burned red as her eyes caught the gem’s smug smile, everything about her angered Pearl. The carefree attitude Amethyst exhumed. Not to include the messes that followed her, why couldn’t Amethyst just grow up? If looks could kill then, Amethyst would have been in her Gem as soon as she got off the warp pad.

“Yo, P. What’s got you all hot?” Amethyst snorted.

Pearl was angry, filth dripped from her hand, she was soiled, and it was all Amethyst's fault. Balling up the small towel, Pearl threw it straight at that smirking purple gem’s face.

It hit her square in the face, but It didn’t matter anymore it was ruined Pearl thought. Tensed silence filled the room as it was replaced with Amethyst’s laughter. Before anything could be said, Pearl stormed off to her room.

Pearl wanted to be alone, and the one place that no one ever looked for her was the heart of the temple. Oddly enough the room itself was off-putting. The enormous pulsating gem like heart hanging off of its veins looked like something from one of Stevens horror movies. It was calming though, as she closed her eyes she swore that she could feel the heart itself beating. As elegant as Pearl was she was not in the mood to be “proper.” The years of dust flew up as she planted herself firmly on the ground. Crossing her legs and bowing her head she breathed in deep, hoping that her anger would be dispelled as she exhaled. Pearl wasn’t so lucky, but was she ever? Rose had left her for a human. Pearl spent centuries at that woman’s feet, protecting her better than any Quartz could.

It was not just the heartbreak, but the thousand years she spent fighting for her freedom only for the standards of Homeworld to follow her. Even though Garnet wouldn’t admit it, Pearl knew her place.

Though a gem doesn’t need to breathe she sighed, she needed to refocus, clear her mind and meditate. The memories of the past wiped from her mind, but the events of the present were brought into view.

The form before her towered over her, the shadow itself enveloped her. "You know your place. "It seethed. You are nothing but a tool." The form lurched forward and reached out to her. The massive hand opened to clasp around her neck. Pearl didn’t have to look up to know who was it was. Jasper's hand encased her neck. Pearl couldn’t look up at her. “You are property, nothing more.” Jasper had pulled Pearl to her eye level. The tightness around her neck increased. “Look at me,” she growled. Pearl’s eyes shot up to meet Jasper’s. “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.” she spat. Jasper’s hand closed tighter as tears started to pool up in Pearls eye's. The nightmare quickly dissapted as the room around her shook. 

The stones above her shifted, and dirt fell onto her from above. Garnet’s voice echoed below her. “You’re not leaving with her!” The room shook again; Garnet was fighting. Without hesitation Pearl sprinted below following the hearts veins into the room below.

“Garnet!” Pearl yelled as she placed her hand on her gem, withdrawing her spear.

"Pearl, get out of here." Garnet choked as she took a hit to the stomach.

“Don't you know you can't beat me?” The voice cooed, Pearl saw the gem, as the dust settled.

Armor dawned her body, its green hue matching her skin. Horns adorned her head as a helmet protected her gem. The Peridot's gem sat high on her forehead as it peaked out, from the T-shape opening of her helmet, the face of a snarling Peridot could be seen.

“You won’t take her.” Garnet huffed. "You can't take what's yours." The Peridot screamed.

Pearl stood in terror as she saw Peridot run through Garnet, the form of the fusion waved before Garnet fell to her knees. Pearl sprinted towards Garnet as their forms waved, Sapphire and Ruby laid out before the Peridot.

As Pearl raced forward, she threw her spear as hard as she could. Never had she been so sure that she was going to hit her target, right before its mark, the gem sidestepped. A smirk peeled across her face as turned her attention to the bubbled gems above.

Pearl was baffled, how she could miss. All the years of training, to merely look like a fool.

The Peridot touched her armband; opening a hologram as she began to scan the gems above her.

"Don't hurt them!" Pearl yelled.

The Peridot didn’t bother to respond as continued to scan the bubbles above. Pearl stepped forward, “Who are you…? she whispered apprehension coated her words. 

"What are..." Pearl's words caught in her mouth as the Peridot was face to face with her. A smile cracked from the Peridot's lips showing jagged rows of teeth. “Interesting..” she murmured as she continued to swipe through different logs.

The Peridot eyes were dilated, and her nostrils flared as she looked at the Pearl. “Yes, this should shed some light on why I am here.” She murmured looking back down at her wrist she played an audio file. As it began to play the gem looked up at Pearl sending chills down her spine.

The voice was familiar “Log entry 03495, the crystal Gems are blight to Homeworld. They continually interrupt my operations. I have been unable to make contact with Yellow Diamond. My next plan is to go to the kindergarten and attempt to reactive a console there. The Crystal Gems consist of a “Steven, a severely underdeveloped Amethyst, a fusion and a Pearl. Out of all of them, the Pearl seems to be the key to the operations…..” The transmission begins to fade out and the Peridot looks to her with curious tilt of her head. 

“Who is your owner, Pearl?” The Peridot looks at her curiously. Pearl stepped forward pressing herself to the Peridot “I belong to no one.” her words filled with anger. Pearl felt overwhelmed, the past days of exhaustion and fury filled her voice.

The Peridot stepped back slightly and backhanded Pearl. “Do you not have any manners?” she screams. Pearl was knocked to the ground, the armored glove of her attacker causing her nose to bleed as she fell to her knees. 

“Do you know who’s recording that was?” The gem barked. Pearl could feel the crushing hold of the gems grasp as she took hold of her chin and forced her to look up. “Answer me.” the Peridot hissed. All Pearl could manage was to look up at the Peridot in pure anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl attempts to fight off the homeworld gem but soon realizes that it's her that she wants.

Peridot released her hold on Pearl, her armored glove leaving scratches as she pulled away. 

Pearl had never seen a Peridot or any gem move as fast as she did. By the time Pearl stood the gem had Pearls weapon in her hand. “Have you figured out why I am here yet Pearl?" Peridot was annoyed 

The words that attempted to leave her mouth were all wasted; all she could manage was a gaping mouth in disbelief.

The gem’s armband began to blink; she quickly swiped her hand over the alarm. “Look what happens when you don't behave.” Pearl was wondering how she got into such a comprising position. Looking over to Sapphire and Ruby they were still out cold. Ruby had somehow managed to drag herself over Sapphire. Thoughts of resentment filled her mind. Why had no one loved her as Ruby did Sapphire?

Pearl’s thoughts were dissipated as her spear flew back at her. The power behind it shook the room as it embedded itself in the ground.” The gem was smiling her jagged teeth peeking out. “You’re going to need that Pearl.” The smile faded as she slowly raised her hand to forehead. Pearl knew what she was about to do, Peridot was summoning her weapon. Light from her gem began to envelop her arm; mechanical gears creaked as her weapon began to appear. Peridot's hand began to shift out and forward, as it formed. Ragged edges of metal bent in as a form of energy built in its center. 

“Pearl!” Amethyst cried out from the rooms above. Uncertainty filled the purple gems voice. They were both running straight into trouble. Their steps became heavier on the cobblestone as they came closer to the fight below.  
Pearl laughed she knew why Garnet didn’t tell anyone about the attack. Garnet knew that they were not going to be able to win. Was she trying to sacrifice herself?  
Ripping her spear out of the ground she readied herself, she was aware that she might not win, but she couldn't let the Peridot hurt anyone else.  
The gem’s weapon was glowing; waves of heat rolled off it as a ball of energy formed in its center. Peridot squared herself off ready for her friends.  
The sound of forewarning never came from Pearl's mouth as Peridot lifted her arm and fired onto Amethyst and Steven. If it weren't for Steven’s shield, the battle would have ended there. The power from Peridot's cannon smashed them into the stone wall. 

Pearl knew that Peridot moved too fast for her to outmaneuver, but that didn't mean that she couldn't outsmart her. 

Instead of running towards the Peridot, she ran towards her friend's. The act of bravery destroyed as Pearl's body was knocked to the ground. Peridot's armored claw wrapped itself around Pearl's spear and lifted her. The Peridots eyes were filled with rage as she screamed: “You will learn your place even if I have to break you!” Peridot threw the Pearl like a rag doll into her friends.

Steven and Amethyst were fusing as Pearl made a less than graceful landing in front of them. The bright light faded as Smokey Quartz formed. 

“Pearl are you okay?! What happened to Garnet.” Smokey questioned. They were looking at the far corner of the room where the two gems laid. 

Smoky Quartz stepped in front of Pearl, the Quartz's body overshadowing her own. Amethyst’s voice cracked from Steven’s. as she spoke, “We should have gotten her sooner.” The Quartz’s third arm came up to brush her hair aside. “We're here now, and we won’t let anything else happen to them.” Steven boasted.

The Peridot was walking towards them. Slowly and deliberately she attempted to goad them to strike. Pearl knew her tactics she was the cat and her prey was before her. Peridot was waiting for the right time to pounce. “You need to get Sapphire and Ruby and to safety,” Pearl demanded. 

Peridot began to walk over to Sapphire and Ruby, and her eyes trailed down their beaten forms. Peridot spoke out to the room, "what would you give to protect your friends." 

The Quartz ran towards Peridot in hopes to protect her friends. Peridot raised her weapon and fired, the blast riping their forms apart as they hit the wall. 

Pearl knew that she was at the mercy of her attacker the moment they began to fight. So when the Peridot went to reach for her she accepted it, she knew she was no match. The Peridot threw Pearl over her shoulder like a prize as she sprinted up the veins.

Peridot placed Pearl on the ground as she fired her weapon into the side of the temple. The wall exploded outwards as bits of the wall fell to the beach below. 

Peridot gave Pearl a simple demand as she began to walk to the warp pad. "Follow me." 

Pearl followed Peridot to the warp pad. Pearl can feel the gem's hand at the back of her neck as it bears down “take it in while you can.” Pearl was confident that Peridot was malicious as an armored gauntlet dug into her skin.


	3. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl accepts defeat.

The light receded from the warp pad as they touched down to their destination. The foggy dark cavern expanded out in front of them. Numerous holes decorated the cavern walls; Injectors doted the landscape, some of which had fallen to the ground. This may be the birthplace of many gems, but she knew it was where she was going to die. Pearl looked out at the Prime Kindergarten below.

Peridot released her, Pearl’s mind raced of escaping, but as she looked to emptiness before her, there was nowhere to go. Pearl heard the grinding of the Peridots weapon; It was powering up. The heat of her weapon rolled off like waves. Pearl lowered her head and closed her eyes. Readying herself for the blast that would release her form. At least then she would be safe for a while.

Behind Pearl's cries, she choked out a desperate plea "Do it already!".

Peridot's foot kicked Pearl in the back of the knee, causing the gem to fall. Pearl's body was pushed to the ground as her face was pressed into the warp pad. If she had to breathe, she would be choking on the centuries of dirt caking the warp pad. 

Peridot decided that Pearl's defiance had to be squashed, regardless of their current vulnerability. 

“Stop, please… Pearl was pleading. Peridot's patience was at an end. The feel of the technician’s armor began to crush Pearl as she sat on her back. Pearl felt it then, the cold metal that wrapped around her neck it. The smell of solder filled her nose as Peridot began to work. Sparks began to fly as she welded the device closed. As each spark flew, they seemed destined to hit Pearl. Leaving scorched marks on her clothes and burns that tainted her porcelain skin.

Peridot grasped hold of the collar around her Pearl's neck and snarled "You are mine."

Pearl was trying to move out from under her, trying to find something to grab onto. The only thing she found was Peridot's hand's 

The air was knocked out of her as she was rolled onto her back. Black spots filled her vision as her head hit down against the warp pad.

Pearl was not afraid of the pain that she received but of the look that came from the Peridot's eyes. Pearl knew what she wanted, as her hot breath came out ragged and shallow.

“Open your legs.” The desire dripped off each word.

Pearl didn’t want this; she looked to the skies and prayed for Rose. Prayed for someone to save her, for anything to rescue her. 

Peridot lifted Pearl's upper body up and slammed it back down. “You see Pearl; you don't need to worry about me killing you. You need to worry about who I am going to kill if you don't start listening.” The gem was smiling, goading Pearl to fight back again.

There was nothing that Pearl could do and the gem knew that.  
Tears begin to cascade down Pearls checks as she slowly opened her legs.

Greedily, Peridot pawned at Pearl's clothes, tearing off the last bits of her dignity with it. Pearl could see her body in the reflection of the gem’s armor, it was taunting her, as it reflected her beaten body.

Peridot looked down at her smirked: “This is your fault, remember that." Pearl jolted forward as a rigid armored finger pierced her.  
Pearl's hands shoot up to the gems breastplate. Trying to find a spot to hold onto as another finger pushed inside.

Pearl could feel it, the blood from the entry, the ripping from every thrust. Pearl sobbed as the penetrations started to send ripples of pleasure down her spine.

Peridot enjoyed the sounds of the gem under her. Each pull brought Pearl closer to her face, closer to her body.

Pearl's hands pushed against the gem's breastplate as she screamed. Each ridge of the gauntlet pulled against the walls of her cunt as Peridot slowly withdrew.

Peridot carefully leaned over and kissed Pearl on her forehead. “I hope you learned your lesson.” She scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	4. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot reports into Yellow Diamond as Pearl gets acquainted with her new situation.

Peridot wrapped her hand around the back of Pearls collar and pulled her to her feet.  
Peridot sounded out each word as she spoke: “You will follow me.”  
Pearl slowly shook her head, acknowledging the demand.

As they made their way down into the Prime Kindergarten, Pearl watched as Peridot moved, at how the armor shifted as her hips swayed. Pearl no

Abruptly Peridot stopped causing Pearl to crash into her. In an instance, Peridot clasped her hand around Pearl's wrist. Whipping her around, so that they faced the warp pad. Pearl held her breath as Peridot released her.

“Stay behind me,” Peridot ordered.

Light flashed in fron of Pearl as Peridot summoned her weapon. Slightly flinching as her weapon appeared. 

Peridot sighed inward as she thought: ever since her corruption, her body seemed to refuse to be cooperative with her. Peridot remembered how Pearl summoned hers, in awe as it floated out like it wanted to be held. Peridot was not so lucky; her gem knew the pain of using her weapon. 

Peridot's form staggered as her weapon pulled strength from her gem. As light enveloped them, Pearl cringed as she heard the shattering of the warp pad. Peridot had destroyed the only route out of her prison.

Peridot relaxed for a moment; she knew the gems would try and take Pearl from her. Whatever time she was given, she was going to enjoy it. 

Pearl held her head low making sure as they made their way to the Prime Kindergarten’s control room. Pearl couldn’t help but look at all the Injectors that cluttered their way; all the parts were thrown around. They danced along the ground as empty husks from what they once were, gutted of anything of use.

Stepping onto the green tile, they rode the elevator down to the control room. Peridot pressed her body to the back of Pearl, cold metal stealing her warmth. Peridot placed her hands around Pearl's waist and held her tight. 

As the platform came to a stop, Pearl's eye's grew wide.  
The control room was in pristine condition. 

"Is it not beautiful?" whispered Peridot. "All this work I did? Everything that I have done has been for you." Peridot breathed. Pearl felt the hands slowly leave her waist as Peridot made her way to the central console. 

Pearl noticed that it had expanded in size since her last visit, numerous doors decorated around the outer walls. Random roboniods dotted the room making repairs and standing guard as she approached. 

The technician was exhausted; she rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath in, preparing her-self before activating the console. Pearl was aware of the roboniods following her every movement. Her attention shot to Peridot as the sound of metal hitting the ground echoed through the room.

Peridot’s helmet was always a pain to remove. While it was made around her horns, she found that if she didn’t lift it up straight, it was melded to her head. The gem's hair was matted down from the days she spent with it on, her body smelt of dirt and sweat.  
Removing her armor was such a chore she thought as her gauntlets hit the ground.

Peridot was annoyed, cocking her head back she eyed the Pearl. If she weren't under such time constraints, she would have taught Pearl another lesson. Hesitantly Pearl walked to the front of the gem, clasping her hands together and bowing her head. 

Peridot leaned over to Pearl and tore off the last bits of her clothes off. Pearl was ashamed of herself, the only thing that was left of her laid on the ground. Pearl's eyes focused on the on her torn dress, looking for the star that Rose had given her.

Thoughts of Rose ran through her mind, remembering the times when they would lay together. It was the smell of Rose, the feel of her skin. The way Rose would run her hands through her hair as they kissed. 

The feeling of panic rose in Pearl's chest; she was alone. Looking down at her hands, she began to cry

Peridot stared down at Pearl, examining her petite frame. Watching the way her breath hitched as she placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Peridot’s grip tightened as the alarm began to sound off, an incoming transmission displayed on the console's screen.

Peridot was aware that she was late in reporting back, but must she pestered by Yellow Diamonds Pearl. The screen was blinking; its yellow hue filled the room. Peridot brought her attention to the console leaving Pearl at her side.

The Pearl shrieked as Peridot answered the line. “What is the matter with you, answering a communication looking like that? You are overdue for your report for Yellow Diamond.”

Peridot locked eyes with the Pearl. Making sure that when she returned to homeworld to crush her. Biting back the anger she scoffed “You are the one who called me, my lack of decorum falls on you.” 

Peridot could hear her Diamond speaking. “Pearl… I will take it from here.” Peridot watched as the console was picked, Yellow Diamonds face displayed on the screen.

Peridot hands shot to her chest, crossing her arms and displaying the Diamonds crest.

“You are behind schedule.” Yellow Diamond boomed. “My Diamond there are no excuses, please forgive me.”

The diamonds eyes shot down to where Pearl was. “I see…” muttered the Diamond. “Do you have a report for me?” Peridot swiped across her arm quickly uploading the information over. “I see that you are making good strides in reactivating the Kindergarten.” She mumbled through the report. “What of the other landing party? Have you found my Jasper?” The Diamonds face leaned in. “I have been unable to recover her, but I believe the Pearl may be of some use.”  
The Diamond peered back down to the Pearl. “Very well, do what you must.” Yellow Diamond sighed she began to dismiss her but Peridot cut her off. 

“My Diamond have you considered my request?” Peridot shouted out. The Diamonds eyes peered down at her as she pursed her lips. “Prove to me that she is willing to cooperate and you will have her.” Yellow Diamond dismissed her, lazily waving her hand.

“Thank you my Diamond” Peridot bowed her head as she saluted. The sound of static filled the room as the transmission was cut out.

Peridot finished removing her armor, letting it fall to the ground in heaps around her. Peridot was wearing the typical garb homeworld, her yellow diamond proudly exposed on her chest.

“Pearl, I'm sure you would like to clean up?” Peridot looked down and smiled. 

Pearl buried her face in her hands, as she sobbed. 

“Look at me.” Peridot barked. Pearl kicked her feet, falling back and out of the gem's grasp as she tried to take hold of her. 

Peridot leaned over the console, grabbing her helmet she threw it at the closet rationed, smashing it to pieces. The console in front of shattered as she buried her fists into it. “You are insufferable,” Peridot screamed.

Pearl’s back was to the wall; there was nowhere else to run. Pearl’s instincts lead her to grab for her spear, but all that came was a crippling pain. The collar that decorated her neck prevented her from fighting back.

Peridot loomed over Pearl watching her with disdain, as her body seized. Pearl closed her eyes as her muscles contracted and her body convulsed. "Are you done yet?" Peridot's asked, as her foot pressed down onto Pearl's hand. Behind a rigid smile, Pearl shook her head. 

Peridot scoped Pearl up and pressed her to her chest. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" Peridot looked down at Pearl, watching how the tears stained her face. Pearl pressed her eye's shut, refusing to answer. 

Pearl wasn't sure for how long she walked, but she was surprised at how gingerly she was placed on the ground. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on top of a blanket of water. Observing the way the water spilled off the outer edges. The sky above her painted of purple, as stars of white and red shined in the distance. Pearl was in her room, but how could it be, they were in the Prime Kindergarten. 

Peridot left the gem behind her as she walked to the outer edges of the platform. Pearl expected the gem to jump into the depths below, but she just sat at the edge of the water and looked below.

Peridot rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. “I wasn't always like this." Peridot gingerly touched her horn. “I was corrupted in the last gem battle. I haven't always been such a monster." She whispered. 

Pearl walked up behind Peridot slowly reaching her hand out. Hesitating as her fingers slowly traced a patch of discolored skin. Peridot cocked her head back looking up at Pearl. “You are still as beautiful as the first day I saw you.” Teeth peered out as she smiled. 

Pearl’s hand reached up and grabbed onto Peridot’s horn, her hand resting on her broken stump. "I never saw you on the battlefield," Pearl muttered. 

"I did, Peridot shouted, you were with that Quartz. Rose took you from me." 

Pearl traced her hand down the gem's horn. Peridot grabbed onto Pearl’s wrist and pulled her down into her lap. “You don’t remember me?” she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Pearl was confused, for some reason, she felt safe in Peridot’s arms, but Pearl had never seen this gem before. 

“Pearl, I need you to know… how much I have missed you.” Peridot whispered. Peridot stood with Pearl in her arms and jumped to the depths below. The space in front of them was dedicated to a place of shelter; as a bed laid out in front of them. Peridot placed Pearl at the edge of the bed letting her legs lay out over the end.

Pearl felt overwhelmed as the bed seemed to wrap her in the sense of security. Peridot dropped to her knees and placed her hands on Pearls legs. 

Soft kisses trailed their way up Pearl's leg, each one followed with bite. As Peridot came closer to Pearl's core, her intentions became clear. 

Pearl's eyes locked with Peridot’s as she felt the gem run her tongue over her clit. The taste of copper tainted Pearl’s cunt, as she tasted the gem's arousal. 

Pearl’s hands reached out Peridot’s horns, using the gem's corruption so that she could better grind her cunt into the Peridot's wanting mouth. 

Pearl threw her head back as she felt fingers enter her. A slight whimper escaped Pearl's mouth as Peridot pushed another finger in. 

Peridot was slow, gently running her tongue over Pearl's clit as her fingers began to move in and out of her wet cunt. 

Pearl choked on a moan as Peridot sucked on her clit. With her hips bucking and the gems penetrations hitting her deeper, Pearl arched her back. Peridot could feel it as the gem's walls clenched around her. A final spasm releasing there hold, as Pearl as climaxed.  
“I'm sorry...” whispered Pearl as she placed a hand up to Peridot's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	5. The Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced.

Peridot loomed over her body “What do you remember of Homeworld?” Peridot questioned.

Pearl bit her tongue, cautiously answering. “That was thousands of years of ago… she trailed.”

“What about your Kindergarten?” she pressed Pearl for more information. 

Pearl’s body shook as she seized underneath Peridot. Pearl’s hands grabbed onto her gem as it glowed dimly. Pearl cried as her body tensed. “Please don’t hurt me anymore.” Peridot sighed sitting up, straddling Pearl. As she tried to move out from under Peridot, she could feel her constrained erection on her stomach. Peridot's hand came down and pushed her back down onto the bed. "Relax Pearl." the gem insisted.

A sigh escaped her lips as she opened a hologram on her arm.  
“Pearl, you need to stay still for this, it’s going to be uncomfortable.” Peridot paused on the last word. She lifted her hand and placed it on the gem's hip. Why was she in so much pain, she thought, she didn't try to take her weapon.

A hologram shot down and surveyed Pearl. Its ray made its way up her body, stopping at her gem.  
Pearl’s body arched as she felt her body freeze. The rays penetrating her gem, her vision swam with spots as she felt the scan delve deeper inside of her.

Pearl heard the soft words of comfort coming from the gems mouth. “Almost done, baby.” they echoed.

Pearl’s body went limp and her vision filled with darkness as heard the humming of the scan. Pearl could feel the Peridot’s hand running through her hair. As Pearl’s vision cleared, she leaned into the gem’s hand. “I am so happy that I have you back.” The words enveloped Pearl as her head was laid down on the bed. Her thoughts seemed to cease as she laid. Her lids grew heavy as thoughts of sleep consumed her.

Peridot quickly made her way back into the control room. Her armor laid astray about the floor, memories of the moments past flashed. The anger bellowed itself from deep within her chest as she screamed. Tears streamed from her eyes as she made her way to the main console. The roboniods had already repaired it. “Hawk!” the name echoed throughout the room. The order barked into an open communication link.

The sounds of a door opening sounded behind the gem.  
A single quartz soldier stood behind the Peridot. It's steps stopping as its foot hit down and demanded presence. “Commander.” The quartz soldier sounded off.

Peridot acknowledged the Quartz, turning to face her subordinate, her words came out sharp as she snarled “At ease!”  
Peridot watched as the Quartz’s body eased, the tension releasing from her body.

The Quartz knew why she was summoned, but she knew it was unwise to stray from protocol. Homeworld had drilled this mentality into her and deviating from it meant punishment.

The Quartz’s commander eyed her waiting for her to speak.  
Peridot took pleasure in knowing that she held the control. She scoffed as she knew that this Quartz was easily replaceable.

Peridot broke the silence as she spoke, not even bothering to make eye contact with the gem, “Report.” 

“Commander, no reports of the Crystal Gems, final repairs are being made as we speak. We should be fully operational within the next forty-eight hours. “

Peridot stared down at the Quartz; she easily overshadowed her.  
The Quartz was as identified as a Hawk’s Eye, an elite pilot, only ever seen used by the Diamonds. Yellow Diamond had gifted her to the Technician when she returned from the final gem battle. Peridot was the only gem to return to homeworld from that massacre. 

The Quartz’s skin was light blue her garb the same as the standard soldier. The Yellow Diamond's crest adorned right where her cleavage started. 

Peridot walked closer to the Quartz pressing her erection to her stomach. A predatory stare glaring down at her. 

The Quartz locked her gaze toward the ground, hoping that she could deter what was coming next. Her hand touched her gem on her jaw; she was nervous. 

“Commander… the gem coughed “This is going to cause..”  
Peridot pressed her hand down onto the Quartz’s shoulder. Making the gem’s knees to buckle under the pressure.

The Quartz knew what to she was supposed to do. It was not the first time that her Commander forced herself on her. Hawk’s hands went to her Commander’s waist. She slightly paused as she pulled her uniform down, releasing the gems cock. 

Peridot grabbed onto the back gem’s head, entwining her hand in the gems hair.

Hawk placed a hand at the base of Peridots scrotum; she used the other to guide the member into her mouth. Peridot pushed the Quartz’s head down onto her cock. A soft moan escaped from the technician’s lips as the gem choked. Hawk ran her hands up the Peridot’s thighs resting them on her buttocks.Thankfully, Hawk remembered, that these encounters didn’t last long.

Hawk was gifted to her Commander by Yellow Diamond herself. She was made to serve her commander in any way, even if that meant that she had to break homeworld’s doctrine. Hawk’s thoughts strayed once to reporting her Commander’s actions to her Diamond. Hawk knew refusing Peridot or telling Yellow Diamond would both result in the same thing, she would be shattered. 

It was Peridot's ejaculate that shot into the back of her throat , that brought her back to the present. 

Peridot didn’t pull out until she felt herself go soft, she wanted to make sure that the gem swallowed every bit.

Hawk's eye’s filled with tears as she gagged, Hawk knew better than trying to spit it out. 

Peridot pulled up her pants leaving the Quartz on her knees. Turning her back to Hawk as she opened a program on the central console.

“Return my armor to my room and return to your duties, Quartz.”  
Hawk wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she began collecting the of armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	6. Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl receives some conditioning.

The soft sounds of the water filled her ears as she woke. It was eerie how similar this room was to her. How could Peridot have known about it? The only people that were ever in her quarters were Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven.

A sharp pain ran through her gem. Pearls hand rose hesitantly to touch her gem, afraid that if she touched it, the pain would come again.

But nothing did as she caressed her pearl. There were no cracks it was the same as it had always been, perfect.

Pearl found herself laying on the same bed as before as it seemed to consume her. Remembering that she was still naked Pearl wrapped her herself up in the blanket that was under her.

Pearl was proud of her handy work her makeshift toga covered her skin. Remembering a time when Steven had dressed up as one of his Greek Gods called Zeus, for Halloween. But the smile quickly faded as she remembered where she was, this wasn’t her home.

Pearl made her way up to the upper tiers of the waterfalls. Gracefully jumping up to the platforms to the only exit she knew about.

Pearl sat and bowed her head in front of the door waiting for her captor to come in. The concept of time was lost on the gem, as she dropped her head and mediated.

———

The door opened, and Pearl was surprised to see a Quartz enter.

The Quartz was just as taken aback as she looked down in bewilderment.

“What are you doing down there and what are you wearing?” she stammered. Pearl looked up at the gem noticing that her eyes drifted off toward the distance. The Quartz's eye's failing to meet Pearl's as her face blushed.

“I was told to begin treatment with you while we wait.. “ the gems eyes hesitantly locked with Pearls.

Pearl was surprised, this gem was in no comparison to the size of it’s given title. Even the Peridot that took her was more fit to be called one. The Quartz was a soldier but a thin one at that. The Quartz had various limb enhancers and donned a visor. Pearl noticed that the gem's skin was a profound mixture of grey and blue as it painted it was on her skin.

Pearl remained seated as she looked up at the Quartz. “What if I refuse?” she whispered. The words caught the soldier off guard, as her face turned into a scowl.

The Quartz slowly sat down with Pearl before she spoke: “I’m sure you are aware of the consequences?” The retort was quick and stifled as laughter followed.

Pearl flinched as the memories with the Peridot was still fresh on her skin, as her hands went to her groin. 

The soldier’s eyes softened as she spoke to Pearl. Was it empathy that filled the soldier's voice as she spoke “We all have roles to play Pearl. It would be wise of you to remember that.”

“I am not here to hurt you. Remember that If you fight me, you are only fighting your self.” The Quartz rose from the ground and extended her hand out.

Pearl accepted the kindness and allowed herself to be pulled up.

The Quartz smiled briefly. “I now know why the commander wanted you back so badly.” A hand came up and rested on Pearl’s face. A thumb softly rubbed along her jaw.

Pearl held her breath for a second as the gem returned her hand to her side.

"You are breathtaking.” The Quartz sighed.

“Enough with pleasantries!” The gem coughed as she straightened her back.

“You cannot be seen with that around you.” The Quartz’s eyes roamed up Pearl's body.

Pearl pulled at the knot that held the sheet together, letting it fall to the ground.

Pearl could feel the eye's of the Quartz rape over her body. But when she looked up to see the face of the Quartz her back was already turned.

“When we are in private you may address me as Hawk. Otherwise, you will not speak unless you are addressed. You will follow behind me and keep your head down. “ Hawk cocked her head back “Do you understand?” Pearl nodded her head.

When the door opened to the control room, it was void of life. The robonoids had disappeared and the damage from before repaired. Pearl wondered if it was, in fact, the same place that she had been in earlier.

The slight hum from the control panel filled the room as they passed through. Within a few steps, they were at their destination.

Hawk left her at the door as she proceeded further into the room, sitting down behind a small control console.

“Relax Pearl, sit down.” Hawk pointed to the chair in front of them.

But when Pearl saw where she was she stepped back into the door.

Panic rose from her chest; eyes darting to where Hawk sat and back, looking for another exit. But there was nowhere to run.

Pearl turned and grasped at the door behind her, she tried to pull her weapon out but was only welcomed with crippling pain, as her collar shocked her.

“Sit down before..” her voice was cut off as the door opened.

Pearl was greeted by a smirking Peridot as a fist came crashing into her stomach.

“Commander! You didn’t...” Hawk choked on her words as she stood at attention.

Peridot's hand shot up to stop the Quartz from speaking as the other wrapped around Pearls collar. She kicked her leg's out in protest as she was dragged over to a chair in the middle of the room. Its cold metal stole what little warmth she carried on her skin.

Peridot wrapped leather restraints around her wrists, securing her to the chair, and watched as Pearl struggled. She pulled in on them trying to escape as she sobbed. 

"Hawk, open the channel to unit XR-23." The Commander's eye's never left the mourning Pearl.

Peridot ran her hand through her hair. Frustration exhumed from her body. "I thought we were past this," she mumbled. "Why don't you understand?" her words came out as a plea. 

A projection flickered to life on the wall in front of her, as it finished flickering, the view displayed a view into the living room of the Temple.

"Garnet.. we have to do something." whined a voice.  
Steven was the one demanding that something be done. Amethyst held her arm to her side as she sat on the couch, refusing to look at Steven.  
Garnet sat beside Amethyst the Fusion's body hunched over as she held her head.  
"If Pearl were here she would try and rescue us!" Steven yelled.

"Steven there is nothing we can do." Garnet's voice filled with sorrow as her view stayed focused on the ground. 

As Steven stormed out of the room the projection faded out. 

Peridot leaned down, overshadowing her. The technician's face brushed up against Pearl's.

Her voice deep as she spoke into her ear. "I don't care for anyone but you. I will kill everything that you love so that I am all you have. Thier not coming for you." The words came out like poison as she spoke. 

Pearl's body went rigid as the gem placed a kiss on her cheek, slowly pulling away.

Pearl could see it, the anger bellowing inside the Peridot. Waiting for it to erupt, to explode out and cause destruction in its path. Peridot ran a hand up her horn, caressing the top of her broken tip. Her back was to the Pearl looking up at where the screen had been.

"Hawk, come here." The gem pointed to the ground next to her.

Hawk shot up from the console and marched over to the spot.

"Kneel." another short order obeyed without question as the Quartz dropped to her knees.

The technician turned to face Pearl, as she placed a hand on top of the Quartz.

"Do you see this Pearl. This mindless soldier?" The gem didn't wait for an answer.

Peridot's hand fell to the gem's jaw where her gem sat, encasing her hand around it. 

Peridot hand pressed down to the Quartz's gem. The knee's of the soldier buckled as the pain caused her body to go limp.

"I will wipe the memories of the love you have for this pitiful planet, just like I would crush this pathetic Quartz. Is that not correct, Hawk?" Peridot laughed.

"Yes, Commander." The words came stuttered and weak from the Quartz.

Peridot released the Quartz and watched as she fell to the ground.

Hawk scrambled to her feet standing at attention, hoping that the torment was finished.

"Hawk, call for me after the first cycle is completed." The gem spun on her heels and walked out of the room.

Pearl looked up at the object that caused her so much fear, which made her want to escape. It spiraled down from the ceiling casting its shadow down on her form from below. Sharp talons of steel danced their way to her form, it looke like the jaws of a monster bearing down on her, about to eat her. 

Memories of discussions with Rose filled her mind. Of when they would speak of the treacherous methods of Homeworld. Of what they would do to traitors, of how they would slowly break them. 

Hawk silently walked over to the Pearl. A soft hand wiped away the tears streaking Pearl's face.

"Here you're going to need this." The Quartz dangled something in front of her face.

A simple piece of wood wrapped in leather.

Without hesitation, Pearl opened her mouth and bit down. She took the small act of kindness as a godsend. 

Hawk tightened the wrist restraints, giving them a few tugs before she returned to the control console.

"I need to re-position you, hold on," Hawk shouted off.

The cold steel shifted below her, raising her off the ground and closer to the machine above. The shifting of metal under her caused her body to arch as it extended out.

A memory of when Steven first went to the dentist filled her mind. The chair leaned back; his feet extended out as the light above beamed down into his face. 

Pearl shook her head; Peridot was going taint those memories.

When the sound of wrenching metal stopped. The sounds of sorrow filled Pearl's ears.

It wasn't the Quartz's cries she heard but that of herself as she felt the cold talons the of machine bear down on her gem.

Pearl was sure that the pain that coursed through her body, would shatter her. But when she was so close to being released from the nightmare it would stop.

A voice echoed out to her. "Who do you belong to?"

Pearl shook her head an honest answer came. "No one." her words mumbled behind the bit in her mouth.

Again, the pain ripped through her core. The voice asked again. But Pearl couldn't remember ever being owned; she was loved once. But never owned, she was her own Pearl.

The words "Rose." came from her mouth. Again the pain shot through her.

Pearl should have known from the start. After all, she knew what Pearls were made for, and she knew what the Peridot wanted.

Pearl knew what the voice wanted as she screamed "It's you! You own me!" 

A projection appeared in front of Pearl's eyes.

Images of a Pearl stood beside a Peridot. A smile on both of their faces. Pearl's face stared back down at her. The Peridot's face was that of her captor.

Images of the two flashed in front her as pain shot through her body. The gems that were shown to her were always happy.  
In some, they held each other. Different landscapes displayed behind them but in everyone, it was clear that they loved each other.

Pearl began to hit her head against the steel that laid behind her head. A smile spread across her face as her vision began to swim with spots. She had to make this stop if only for a second. 

For a moment Pearl smiled as she was consumed with darkness. 

Hawk sighed, the first cycle of treatment was complete. The Pearl had nearly cracked herself in hysteria.

The chair lowered slowly to the ground as the gem laid limp in it.  
Hawk knew she had to call her Commander, but for a second she wanted to give Pearl a moment of reprise.  
The final sounds of crunching metal sounded as the chair grounded and returned to its normal position.

Hawk slowly walked over to Pearl, watching her as her chest rose and fell. The gem's body was bruised, her hair matted and slick with sweat and grime.

Hawk leaned over and released the restraints that were cutting into her, leaving small bruises. The bit had fallen from her mouth as she sat motionless in the chair.

"Commander, reporting in. cycle completed." apprehension filled Hawk's voice.

The Commander wanted the Pearl to herself, wanted to break her.

"Leave her in my quarters." a monotone voice echoed back at her.  
Carefully the Quartz slid her arms around Pearl picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Hawk coughed as she held her to her chest. The smell of cum, blood, and dirt wafted from her body.

The Quartz looked down into Pearl's face and muttered: "I guess the least I can do is clean you."

Hawk entered into the central control room and headed into the Commander's Quarters.

It was a simple room, but it was more than the Quartz had.

A bed adorned with simple bedding and a simple shower. The Commander didn't want for much; her goals were stated to the Quartz the second she came out of the ground.

Peridot wanted what was taken from her over five thousand years ago, her Pearl.

Hawk held onto Pearl as she stepped into the shower still holding her. Hawk kept her back to the water as it rained down on them.

Stray bits of water hit Pearl in the face as she slowly woke.

A breathy sigh escaped the Quartz. "We need to get you clean." Pearl looked up at Hawk and shook her head in agreement. Placing a hand on Hawks shoulder, she slowly let her feet hit the ground.  
Pearl felt cold hands grab onto her hips and turn her into the water. A shallow gasp escaped Pearl's mouth as the warm water hit down on her beaten body.

A foot came out from underneath Pearl, kicking her feet open. Pearl placed her hands against the cramped shower wall.

Hawk expected the gem to fight or at least to cry, but she did not. Pearl merely looked back at Hawk, waiting.

A single digit of the Quartz's limb enhancer gently began to rub her clit.

Hawk's other hand traced it's way up her body and began to caress the gems breast.

Pearl pressed her head up against the wall of the shower as she began to moan, deep and drawn out.

A smile covered the Quartz's face as she felt the arousal wash over her. Another cold steel digit was brought to Pearl's cunt, as it slowly penetrated her. Slowly she ran her fingers over the swollen nub as she thrust her fingers deep inside Pearl.

Hawk's breath became ragged as she felt Pearl's walls tightening around her finger.

Hawk pressed the gem against the shower wall, as she sped up her thrusts.

"Please.. Please.." Pearl whined as she grinded her ass into the core of the Quartz.

Hawk pressed deeper into Pearl as the thrusts began to lift the gem off her feet.

Pearl threw her head back looking up at Hawk as she came. The gem's body going limp as her climax ended.

Hawk held onto her letting the gems mind clear. The shower turned off as silence filled the room.

Though the room was quiet, Hawk knew they weren't alone. The Commander had been there watching them.

Hawk didn't know exactly when she had entered, but Peridot sat at the edge of her bed with her cock in her hand. "Pearl come on to me." a hand beckoned to her.

Hawk released the gem letting her leave the small confines of the shower.

Pearl knew what she was to do as she saw the Peridot's hard member in her hand. Pearl fell to her knees as she approached.  
Placing her hands on Peridot's thighs as the technician guided her cock into her mouth.

Hawk stood at the back of the room and watched, she couldn't leave. The Commander never dismissed her and interrupting her would be heresy. The Quartz's core ached as she watched, Pearl was devouring Peridot's cock. A small gagging noise came from Pearl's mouth as the Commander's cock hit the back of her throat. Peridot placed her hand on the back of Pearl's head, entwining her hair in her hand and pushed her down deeper.

Hawk swallowed hard as she noticed Peridot staring at her, she was smiling her fangs exposed. Hawk looked away in fear, hoping that the Commander wouldn't punish her for becoming so aroused.

But Peridot thought otherwise. "Don't look away Quartz." she huffed. It was apparent that she was close as she began to buck her hips. 

The Quartz watched as the Commander threw her head back. A primitive sound of pleasure escaped Peridots mouth.

Grunting, Peridot pushed Pearl's head down onto her cock as she ejaculated.

Pearl swallowed as much as she could, slowly withdrawing her mouth from around the gem's shaft.

A soft hand caressed through Pearl's hair. Gentle eyes stared down at Pearl.

Pearl smiled for a second; she felt like she had done a good job. It felt like she was being praised.

"Do you think that she would still try to hurt us Hawk?" the question catching the Quartz off guard.

"Commander. I believe that she understands her role, but...." Hawk stammered.

"But what, should we put her back in the chair?" Peridot slightly tilted her head in question.

"I do not know if she is willing to give up any useful information..." The Quartz hesitated on the last word.

Peridot sighed "Do you know where Yellow Diamonds Jasper is?"

Pearl nodded her head, confirming that she did in fact know.

Peridot laughed "See Hawk, mission completed."

"Commander, we should report to Yellow Diamond immediately." Hawk stood at attention as she stood at attention.

A hand shot up to stop the Quartz. Peridot tilted her head and smelled the air. "You know that I can smell you Quartz?" A scowl was forming on Peridot's face.

Hawk blushed, adjusting herself as she felt the wetness between her legs.

"Permission to be dismissed, Commander" Hawk held her breath as she waited for a response.

A quick retort came from Peridot. "What kind of a Commander would I be if I didn't tend to my subordinates needs?"

Hawk stood in silence as Peridot looked down to the Pearl still in between in legs.

"Pearl, would you like to return the favor to Hawk?" Peridot brushed her hand along Pearl's jaw. Pearl leaned her body into Peridot's  
as she shook her head and whispered "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	7. Malcontent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl starts to remember.

Peridot walked over to Hawk and placed her hands on her hips. She pushed her cock against the Quartz as she grabbed her hips and pulled her in. 

Hawks arousal leaked down onto her leg. “Come now, Hawk. You wouldn’t turn down an offer this, would you? Hawk slowly shook her head as she began to walk over to the bed. 

Peridot pushed the Quartz toward the bed. Her feet catching the ground as she stumbled forward. 

Pearls mind swam with fog as she looked at Quartz. Thoughts of doubt quickly silenced as she laid on top of her. The gems skin was soft as she dragged her body up Pearl's. Pressing her breasts into her as she leaned down and kissed her. Softly brushing her lips against hers before she bit down.

Hawk looked into Pearls eyes as she pulled away. Pearl noticed the look of sorrow in her eyes as she mouthed “I’m sorry.” Placing her hand on Hawk’s jaw she caressed her gem. 

Pearl knew that one way or the other Peridot was going to get what she wanted. The threats on her loved ones made her decision final; she would obey. She would fulfill her role as a Pearl. 

Hawk leaned into Pearl's hand as she looked into her eyes. Pearl whispered back to her “it’s what I want.” Hawk pressed her eyes closed and shook her head. 

Peridot’s voice growled at them, her cock standing erect as she towered behind them. 

She snapped, “Quartz, sit on her face.” Hesitantly Hawk crawled on top of Pearl. She was slick with arousal As Pearl buried her face into her cunt. A soft moan escaped Hawks mouth as she slowly began to move her hips. Pearl latched onto the Quartz's thighs as she ran her tongue down her slit. Making sure to take Hawks clit in her mouth and run her tongue over the hard nub.

Peridot watched as Pearl embedded her face into Quartz's core. Her cock throbbed as she watched Pearl squirm under her. 

Pearl gasped as she felt Peridot penetrate her. The gem had pushed her whole length into her.

Pearl couldn’t remember the last time she opened her legs for a gem. Her mind raced as the thrusts came faster. Not even Rose dare climax inside her, she knew better. 

Hawk's body haunched in as her breathing quickened. “Pearl.. “ she gasped. “I’m going to..” her voice cut out as her body shook. 

Pearl shallowed as she consumed the Quartz’s orgasm. It was thick and sweet as she swallowed it. 

Hawk slowly pulled herself off of Pearl's mouth. She could hear Peridot’s grunts as she watched Pearl's body move. 

Pearl could feel it her wall tightening around the gem’s cock, each thrust pushing her over the edge as she threw her head back and moaned. Pearl could feel 

Hawk’s stomach dropped as she saw what her commander was doing, she knew why she had been ordered her to join. If she reported Peridot she would be convicted as well, inseminating a Pearl had been banned from homeworld long ago. If Yellow Diamond found out, then they would all be shattered. 

“Commander!” Hawk shouted her hand's coming to Peridots shoulder in attempts to dismount her. 

Peridot’s hand came swift as she backhanded the Quartz, knocking her down. Her fangs exposed and her mouth open. Hawk saw the way the gems eyes were dilated, unfocused and unwilling to hear to reason.

Peridot reached her limit as she climaxed. Thrusting her cock deep into Pearl as she came. 

Pearl felt it swell inside her, distending her stomach, as she ejaculated. 

Hawk scrambled to get to her feet, panic rising in her chest. Peridot has just signed for their execution. “What have you done.” Hawk choked, "You’ve killed us all" she sobbed. 

Peridot withdrew her self from Pearl, her member still twitching as she closed in on the Quartz. Her hand came swiftly to the gems throat as she tightened her grasp. 

“I will put you out of your miserable existence if you don’t calm down.” Her voice was thick with anger as she pushed Hawk into the wall. 

Pearl laid there, her back to the fight as she knew what Peridot had done. She was going to carry her geodes. A sharp pain shot through her stomach as she felt her body accepting the gems load. 

Peridots attention was turned to Pearl as she saw her withdrawing into herself as she cried. 

Peridots hold was released on the Quartz as she ran over to Pearl. 

The Quartz’s feet hitting the ground as she scurried out.

Peridot warped her arms around Pearl as she held her tight to her chest. “I won’t let them take.” She whispered. “I’m never going to leave you again.” Pearl looked up at Peridot, a memory flashing to mind. 

They sat on a hill overlooking a bustling city below; they were on Homeworld. Pearl's head laid onto that of Peridot's. “I have to leave for a mission.” Her voice low. Pearl looked up and saw the face of the Peridot. Her skin was smooth, no traces of corruption filled her face as she looked into loving eyes. Pearls voice rang out to her. “I’ll be here waiting for your return.” She mumbled. A gentle hand came and ran her fingers through her hair. “I won’t be long she promised.” Peridot's voice sounded with reassurance. “I will still miss you though” she sighed as she shifted her body in Peridot’s lap. “You promise to be safe.” Pearls hand came to cup Peridot's cheek. A loving smile peeled across her face as she leaned down to kiss Pearl. “Promise.” Peridots words silenced as their lips met. 

When Pearl had woken, she was alone, back in her room. Her fingers came to rub against her forehead. She had wondered if it had all been a dream. But her mind raced as her hand checked her stomach. As she ran a hand over her stomach, she felt a small bulge. It was evident her body was beginning to incubate for the geodes. 

But what about her dream with the Peridot, she shook her head, had that been real as well. Pearl's gem glowed slightly as her head began to ache, why couldn’t she remember? Pearl threw her fists down onto the bed, expecting to catch the sheets in her hands, but found something else. 

A piece of paper crumbled under her hand as she grabbed onto it. Pearl felt her stomach retch as she read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	8. Saviours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Gem's launch an attack to save Pearl

It was like her world was crashing down at her, 

Pearl, ran her hand's over her distended stomach, nothing was making sense. Attempting to remember about homeworld resulted in pain as it felt like her gem was going to crack. It wasn't even like she could fight her way out of this, even with geode's that were forming in her stomach, the tight collar around her neck should ensure her attempts futile. 

Pearl's hand shot to her stomach, it was beyond any pain she had felt before, it caused her body to cave in on its self. Pearl's body shook as she began to cough, each one harder as it continued. A sickly taste of tar filled her mouth as the fit ended. 

Pearl was not a fan of eating, so when she tasted the substance pushing it's way up her throat, she gagged on it. It wasn't bile that she knew that much for sure. It was thick, like the syrup that Amethyst would put on her food. It looked like the oil that they put in Greg's van. It tasted like the ashes of a fire that had been put out. 

Pearl retched as the substance continued to spew from her mouth. As the fit receded, she pushed her self to the edge of the bed. A hand came to her stomach as she rubbed it, hoping that whatever had happened was over. 

Pearl looked down at the incubating young within her womb. A small vien of black pushed its way against her skin. 

Pearl didn't have a long to wallow in her self-pity as the room shook around her. Siren's blared all she was consumed in a light of red. 

Pearl, stood as she tried to ride tremors the shook the room. 

A voice called out from her above, "Pearl!" it was a desperate cry, a begging one. "Pearl, where are you!" 

Pearl stood out from the shadows and looked up at the voice. A grief-stricken Peridot stared down at her. 

Peridot leaped to the ground below, crushing the earth under her feet as she landed. The gem was in her armor, ready for battle as approached Pearl. 

Pearl reached out to Peridot, her arm's wrapping around Peridot's rough frame, as her head pressed against her chest. 

Peridot's eyes were soft as she looked down at Pearl, they come to take you back. It was a cry the escaped Peridot, "I can't lose you, not again." 

A soft hand came up to cup the gem's face. "Who?" Pearl ran her thumb over the gem's jaw. 

Peridot leaned down and placed a kiss on her lip's. "The Crystal Gem's."

Pearl's mind seemed to slip, the memories that Peridot had shown her collided with her memories for her friend's. Pearl's gem ached as she tried to remember, why couldn't she remember. 

Peridot's firm grip on her shoulder brought her back to reality. "Pearl, we need to get out of here." Peridot held out her hand clothes griped in her hold, "This is used to be your favorite to wear when..." 

Pearl looked dumbfounded at Peridot's offering. It was beautiful, a robe painted in a dark black as the fabric seemed to embrace around her whole body. Pearl, inwardly sighed as she clothed her self, this was made for her. It wasn't just a dream anyone. 

Peridot scoped Pearl in her arms quickly and made their way to the main control room. 

Peridot's voice barked as they saw Hawk come into view. "Report!" 

"Commander, I don't know, what it is. I can only assume that it's the crystal gems." 

Peridot carefully placed Pearl on the ground as she approached Hawk. 

"Begin, system's wipe, alpha sequence N-3185." Peridot's voice was certain as she gave the order to Hawk. 

"But we will lose everything, All the work we dedicated..." Hawk's protest were cut short as she backhanded the Quartz. 

"Take Pearl and evacuate the site, we will rendezvous at site Bravo-Two." 

Peridot smiled as she made her way to the tunnel above. "I will see you soon." 

Hawk pulled on Pearl's wrist as she tried to get her attention. The Quartz's voice echoed as she tried to reach her words to Pearl."We need to get out of here!" 

Pearl allowed her body to be pulled out of the collapsing room, It was a blur to her as she her mind was consumed by the thought of Peridot. 

Pearl looked out to the Cavern below, a huge hulking form shook the ground under her it moved closer to them. 

It was Sugilite's voice that gave her away. "Come out, Come out where ever you are." her flail came crashing down as she marched forward. 

Pearl covered her eyes as light exploded in front of her. Sugilite's was slow compared to Peridot, All the that she could do was cover her massive hands with her face. Sugilite's form smashed into the cavern's wall as she fell back. 

Pearl watched as the two clashed their attacks destroying the earth around them as they laid barrage after barrage to each other. 

Pearl was confused, she was safe for a moment, but she didn't want to be here. Pearl wanted to be with Peridot. It only made sense to her that she had to get to Peridot to save her, somehow. 

"Pearl, where are you going!" Hawk's voice sounded distant to her as she ran towards the battle. 

The earth shifted under feet as she ran, the cavern was beginning to fill water. 

As Pearl stood in awe of the battle, another voice called out to her. 

It was Steven; he was running at her with all he had, his little legs only let him go so fast. 

His breath was gone as he tried to speak. "We've been looking for you Pearl! We came to save you!" 

Pearl turned her back to the boy looking out at the battle in front of them. 

A hand came up and tugged on Pearl's. "Pearl we should leave, it's not safe." concern wrapped in his words. 

"Who else is here Steven?" Pearl's voice was sharp as she pulled her hand away.

"All of us, we all came as soon as Hawk told us how to get to you. Without her, we wouldn't have been able..." 

Steven's voice seemed to wash away as she screamed. It was Hawk's fault; she was trying to split them apart. Pearl's eye's darted around frantically looking for the traitor. 

But all that she saw was the form of Lapis in the distance. It was Pearl's cry that caused Peridot to lose focus. It was that cry that caused Peridot's body to go slamming into the cavern's wall. It was that second of focus lost that caught Peridot off guard as Lapis pulled the gem's body into the depths below. 

Pearl was on her knee's crying, why was this happening, she buried her hands into her face. It was a familiar touch that caused Pearl to cocked her head back. "Pearl, your safe." the gem had put her hand on her shoulder. 

It was the Quartz, trying to comfort her. 

Pearl's hand's snapped to the gem's neck. The Quartz threw her hand's out to push Pearl away, but she wasn't strong enough to break the hatred she had built up for her. 

Steven pushed on Pearl; he was trying to make Pearl loosen her hold. "Pearl stop!" his cry was heard on deft ears as the form's of the gems fell to the ground. 

Pearl's hand came up and pushed him away as she screamed. "stay out of this." The Quartz deserved nothing less than to be crushed by a defenseless Pearl. 

Pearl's form crumpled to the ground as a fist hit her on the side of the head. 

Pearl's clothes were held tight to her form, so when they saw it they gasped. 

"P, what did she do to you." watery eyes looked down at her as she Amythst reached her hand's out. 

Garnet's voice shouted over them. "Lapis!" It was recognized command as water came wrapping around Pearl's body. 

Pearl was filled with rage as she looked out to her comrades. 

"What wrong with her, Garnet?" Steven was visibly upset as his eyes watered. 

It wasn't Garnet that answered but Lapis, "Steven, she's broken." 

Pearl was hysterical as she spoke. "Where is she!?" 

It was Peridot's limp form the caught her eye; her armor had been stripped from her body, even her robotic arm had been removed exposing her dismemberment. 

Pearl could see all of them, staring at her. Their sympathy plastered across their faces. The whispers that came from their mouths. They all tried speaking with her but all she did was stare at the form of her fallen lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	9. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's mind is deteriorating but her love for Peridot is not.

It had been a few days since Pearl had returned to the temple. Everyone seemed to avoid her like the plague; maybe they were afraid of her. 

Garnet had sent Steven away with Greg as soon as they returned. Steven protested demanding that he stay with her. But she straight out refused to listen to his begging. Amethyst had tried speaking to Pearl, but her guilt refused to let her say anything other than sorry. At one point Pearl had merely put her hand on her shoulder and said: “It is not your fault.” 

Most of the Crystal gems times were spent in shifts watching their prisoner. They refused to let Pearl see her. The only comfort she knew was when the doors opened to the inner temple, deep wallows of pain echoed out to her. The sounds of her lover pulling on her heart. 

Peridot had stopped by, but it wasn’t a friendly visit. Garnet had told her to remove the collar from her neck. Words didn’t need to be spoken for Pearl to see the sorrow in her eyes. As the metal fell to the ground, she quickly picked up the remains and left for the barn. 

Pearl would see Hawk once in a while steering clear of her path. The Quartz had looked like a beaten animal; she moved like a dog with its tail between its leg's. 

But did Pearl feel guilty about her action's? Maybe so, but her animosity stood as she bore her eyes into her. 

It was heartbreaking for Pearl; often she would find herself sitting at the temples doors waiting to hear from her lover. Her hands caressed her stomach as she thought of her children, of their children she corrected. 

As time went on Pearl could feel the effects of her swollen womb. Her stomach splotched with dark veins as the gestation period carried on. The clothes that Peridot had given her before the attack hid her bodies rejection well. 

Pearl's mind raced of not her well being but that for her children. What would become of them? Would they make it or would they be dead before their time? 

But who could she talk to, who would listen to her? The torture that she received brought back the memories that she could never seem to recall. Pearl had never gone with Rose Quartz willingly she had been stolen from Homeworld before the wake of the great gem war. Pearl wondered if that was why Garnet refused to talk to her, had she known all along? 

Peridot had gone to the Earth in the name of Homeworld not only To lose the battle but also the love of her life. The damage she received from the battle-scarred her body and corrupted her gem. Pearl could only surmise that she had lost her arm from its terrible toll. With her body tainted so did Peridot's mind. 

Pearl’s thoughts were interrupted as she saw Lapis in front of her. Lapis had been patient with her, she was calm as she spoke. “Pearl we need to talk.” She dropped to the ground and sat with Pearl. Pearl sighed as she looked at the blue gem. “What do you want Lazilu?” Pearl snapped “Haven't you done enough?” Lapis’s eyes brow furrowed in anger as she spoke: “This is not something I enjoy doing Pearl..” 

Pearl could feel the Lazuli’s tendrils slowly wrapping around her preventing her from escape. 

“She tells me that you're pregnant, that it’s tainting your mind.” Disdain filled her voice. “Hawk requests to check on you and since you're more than uncooperative we have to do it this way...” 

As soon as Pearl caught sight of Hawk, she struggled to stand. “Look, Pearl. There is no need to become angry. I am not doing this for you or her. Steven is worried about you.” Lapis stood as she stared down at Pearl. “You do remember him don’t you?” She sneered as she turned her back and walked to the couch. 

Hawk stood over Pearl her eyes glossy from crying. “I did what was right for you, I had your best interests in mind.” She whispered. Pearl kept her face to the ground, refusing to speak. 

Pearl flinched as Hawk placed a hand on her stomach. “I’m going to have to remove your clothing.” Trepidation coated her words.

Lapis was laid out on the couch as she looked over at the pair. “Do what you have to, she’s not going anywhere.” 

A voice hesitantly spoke back “I need her on her back.” Lapis nodded as her hold shifted around Pearls form guiding her to the floor with ease. 

Pearls eyes bore into a spot in the ceiling as she felt her robe fall open. Goosebumps ran over her skin sending a shiver down her spine. 

Warm hands pressed against her stomach feeling for the geodes inside. Fingers danced long her blackened skin; she heard a gasp coming from the Quartz’s mouth as she followed it around to her back. 

“How long has this been happening?” Hawk asked. Pearl looked up at the Quartz with a smile. “Since we all enjoyed ourselves.” A slight laugh escaped her mouth. 

“If you're going to be difficult....” Lapis cooed as Pearl felt her hold tighten around her. 

Pearl choked as she laughed. “Has the traitor told you what they were after Lapis?” 

The room seemed to go cold as it grew in silence. “They want Jasper back; they want her free.” 

“You really are becoming a monster Pearl, you and that thing down there deserve each other.” Pearl could hear the gem’s footsteps as she stood above her. “She’s so much to play with.” A toothed smile peeled across Lapis’s face. 

Pearls mouth began to water as she felt the bile rise from her throat, as she turned to vomit. Pearls body shook until she was left dry heaving at Lapis's feet. It was the same as substance before, thick and it smelt of sulfur. 

“Hawk are you done with her?” Lapis snaped. Hawk weakly shook her head. “I have to speak with Garnet. I’ll meet you back at the barn?”

Lapis gave Hawk a slight nod leaving her alone with Hawk. Slowly Pearl felt Lapis's hold dissipate as she left through the screen door. 

Pearl slowly picked her self up and looked at Hawk. Her body laid exposed as met her eyes. “What’s happening to me Hawk?” Her voice choked back as she began to cry. 

Hawk leaned forward and embraced Pearl. “Peridot’s seed has corrupted you.” Pearl’s body seemed to go limp as she fell into her hold. “What about..” Pearl’s hand’s fell to stomach.” 

Hawk slowly covered her friend up. “I don’t know Pearl, but what I do know Is that the longer you carry her young, the more corrupted you will become.” Hawk placed a kiss on her friend’s head as she walked to the temple door. Her head cocked back before she stepped into its entrance. “I need to talk to Garnet, about you” she paused “I’m sorry Pearl.” 

Pearl felt defeated, everything that she had known for the past five thousand years had been a lie. Tears tried to come, but there was nothing left in her. Slowly she rose to her feet, all she needed was sleep. Pearl's feet had a mind of its own as she found herself collapsed on the couch. Maybe, Pearl thought, this was all a dream, just a living nightmare. It felt like she was floating as she closed her eyes. 

 

Pearl had awoken to a warm hand rubbing her back. With heavy lids and spotted vision, she looked up at the form. "Pearl..." a soft voice whispered. After a few hard blinks, Pearl saw the gem. She was starting down a Pearl with caring eyes. "Pearl, it's time" Hawk slowly stood and extended her hand. 

Pearl's mind was still foggy but she accepted the hand, gracefully standing to her feet. "Where are we going?" her voice was groggy as she stumbled behind her. Pearl already knew where they were going as the temple door's opened they were greeted with darkness. Voices echoed in the distance as they made their way through their inhospitable surroundings. 

It's was Garnet's voice that boomed first as Pearl finally saw where they were. It was the deepest parts of the temple, a place that they never visited. It was cold and dark the only comfort of light was a few dangling lights in the middle of the room. They were impossibly bright as Pearl tried to take in the forms that were silhouette by it. 

Hawk's grasp tightened as they reached the outskirts of the room. Sounds of chains rattled as Garnet's voice yelled again. "What did you do to her." 

Pearl cried as she took in the scene before her. Her lover laid under the onslaught of the hot light, her body wrapped in chains as her head hung low. But no word's came from Peridot's mouth; only a loud clearing sound came from her throat as she spit her blood onto Garnet's feet. 

It was Peridot that saw Pearl first, the chain's pulled her body taut as she ran forward. Her body crashed down as she fell to her knee's. 

No words come from Pearl's mouth as she stood before the beaten gem. Cut's danced across her face as dried blood caked the corner of her mouth. 

Pearl's hand slowly went to her mouth as she tried to quell her cries. The other hand stretched to Peridot as her lover did the same. Pearl could hear the soft grunts and rattling of the chains as she tried her best to touch Pearl. 

Pearl knew she wasn't dreaming anymore because she knew she was in hell as she looked down at Peridot's broken form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some pictures for this chapter 
> 
> https://ibb.co/hS6g1b  
> https://ibb.co/hSdN7G
> 
> Credits to http://scribble-freak.tumblr.com/ for the pictures


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to name my OC Peridot "Horns" since the SU Peridot will be making more of an appearance. Sorry for the short chapter but I plan to get back into this story. I will also go back to the earlier chapters and add more.

It was the look in her lover’s eyes that snapped Pearl back to reality. A shaking hand desperately sought for Pearl’s, as she crawled on her hands and knees.

Cuts and bruises marred her skin, eyes sullen from days of abuse and neglect. The soft green skin that sat under her chains were bruised and swollen. Eyes that seemed to pierce right through Pearl’s heart had started her tear's.

Pearl was shaking as she hesitatingly reached out to her. “Pearl, I don’t want to lose you again” Horns cried out, the words were drowned out by the sounds of crunching metal as her chains began pulling her back. Horns screamed death threats, but even Pearl knew they were meaningless.

Horns body caved into itself as Garnet placed a hard kick to her stomach. But as each blow hit her target, she looked at Pearl with disgust. “Look at yourself Pearl. Can’t you see that she has corrupted you?” She shouted. “This…THING! Has destroyed everything we fought against in the war” Garnet yelled. “Rose saved you, and this is how you thank you her” Garnet choked out, she was at war with herself. The visions that flashed in her mind brought more pain to the fusion.

Horn's howled out “They took you from me! They took the only thing I cared about!” 

“Rose should have shattered you….” she mumbled, looking at Horn’s beaten form.

“Do you know who she is Pearl? Do you know what she has done? How many gems she has destroyed in the name of Homeworld” she cried. Garnet was shaking her breath heavy as she tried to remain calm.

Pearl’s eyes locked on Horn’s a hand clutched her stomach in pain.

But the only thing Pearl could think about was the desire to touch her, tell her that she was never going to be alone again.

Pearl’s body was pulled back as Hawk took hold of her arm. “You can’t go to her” she whispered. Pearl’s fists came to hit Hawk, but they fell limp as they touched her skin.

The corruption was taking a toll on her body. Pearl’s left eye had been tainted with the venom; numerous spots were coursing throughout her skin. Her concern was more with the geodes than her wellbeing.

Hawk grabbed hold of Pearl's wrists trying to keep her still. She looked into Pearls eyes and saw the taint of her corruption mixed with sorrow. “I’m sorry Pearl” Hawk mumbled. “It was never supposed to be like this” she raised her voice as her hands tightened around her wrist's.

Pearl shook her head as she screamed, “Let go of me!” She twisted her body throwing her arms down and away. Hawk’s hold on Pearl broke as she fell to the ground. It was something tragic, the way Hawk looked up to Pearl, Hawk was heartbroken. “Why can’t you just see what a monster she is!” Hawk screamed. “I saved you” she choked as she pulled her knees to her chest. “I saved all of us!” She sobbed, her body shook with sorrow as she broke down.

Garnet didn’t say anything; maybe it was she had already seen this in a vision.

Pearl was right as she took a step closer to Horns, Garnet quietly walked past Pearl, picking up the fallen quartz. The sound of the temple door closing confirmed to Pearl that they had left.

It was like a force that caused both of them to run to each other. A wave relief washed over them as they held each other. The emotions that were held back flooded to the surface. “I thought I would never get to touch you again…” Horns cried, pushing her face into Pearl’s chest.

Pearl placed her head on top of Horn’s as she held her. “Shush now….” Pearl mumbled. “I’m here..” she reassured her lover.

“Do you remember us, dear? Have you remembered our times on Homeworld.” She mumbled. Horn’s was desperate to feel the connection she had sought for, for thousands of years.

Pearl snorted softly, “I remember when we would go to those boring military balls” Pearl teased. A short, desperate sob came from Horn’s, “You were the one who loved those boring things” she scowled at her.

Cold hands held Horn’s face, “I remember how all the gems would stare at as wondering how you had acquired such a perfect Pearl” she teased.

“Ahhh, but they never knew the truth” she smirked, winking at Pearl.

Horn’s hands clasped with Pearls; she held them tight afraid that if she let go, she would lose her again. “Pearl…” she mumbled, “what have I done to you….”. The feeling of regret clung to each word.

“Never be sorry dear, I am so glad to have you back in my life. All these year’s, I knew something was missing. I just couldn’t remember what it was until you showed me the truth.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Horns.

“I have done wrong by you Pearl, I have hurt you.” She stammered, looking at the ground.

“You have given me back something that I only dreamed of having.” She laughed, squeezing Horns.

“What am I going to do?” Horns sobbed out, her body shaking.

Pearl kissed Horns deeply before speaking, “The question is what are we going to do.” Pearl ran her hand over Horn’s back, trying to comfort her. To reassure her that no one would hurt her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


End file.
